Hope for Peace
Exhausted. Everyone was exhausted. Be they Corellian freedom fighters, the dozens of factions of them, that had for nearly two years been at the frontlines of the battle. Particularly, on the initial assaults on the Imperial garrisons that had lit up the system and started up this whole rebellion. No less exhausted were the Republican and Imperial soldiers that were engaged in pitch battles along their frontlines, both in space and in the countryside and cities below. It was a small mercy that except for a thin stretch of the planet that was contested, much of Corellia had been spared the chaotic fighting. The frontlines had stablized months back, the Empire controlling its share of the planet and the Republic its own, gained through what had been a large initial assault. But in truth, it was the Corellian civilian, the inhabitants of the Twin Worlds, of Selonia, of Tralus and lest we forget, Corellia itself, that were the most exhausted. Endless fighting had ground the economy to a screeching halt, and while most were still able to lead their lives as normal, no one was deluded as to how just precarious the whole situation was. A decisive end to the fighting was what was needed if Corellia had any hope of recovering and its people leading normal lives anytime soon. Politicians along both sides and in the wider Corellian populace had clamoured for a peace conference to take place. And in the hope of this peace conference being effective unlike the many others that had been held before, only a handful of representative would be sent from each major faction alongside with a delegation leader. The agenda was simple, bring an end to the fighting and bring peace to Corellia. The delegates gathered now in the little platform that had been built on this river, the hover-platform stood some ten or so metres above the river waters that flowed languidly underneath. Small skids ferried the delegates from either half of the river, the western edge being host to the small Imperial security force that had escorted its members, and the eastern edge to its Republican counterpart. Reporters milled around, what handful of them had been permitted to witness the negotiations, take holo-pictures of them too, the magnificient, cloudless sunny afternoon lending itself to do just that. The sky remains crystal blue and clear, with only the sun filling it. As birds fly from one side of the river to the other, some swooping down into the running water to get food for themselves and their chicks. Coming over a hill is the Republic continent, complete with some armed guards, some people who are not armed, and then Doril Farnsworth. The Republic hero, a man that was once a pilot that was credited for two kill shots on two Victory class star destroyers in one dog fight, then turned into the Director of Republic intelligence and since retired and relatively unknown since, moves confidently with his head up and his hands swaying at his side. Clothed in a grey robe that is held to his hips with a utility belt, the Corellian moves towards the edge of the river where he waits for a small craft to bring him, and possibly one other, to the platform in the middle. His guards watch carefully, weapons all but trained on the Imperials on the other side of the river. Garbed in the full dress of an Imperial Navy captain, Auxin Valerius--an upstart officer and strategist given command of the Inquisitor during the Corellia affair and known for reducing tactics to an almost scientific mathematical system steps off the ferry-skid and onto the platform where the peace negotiations are to take places, a black cape with velvet red trim billowing behind him in the breeze. Stormtroopers wait one on each side of the officer, accompanying him on the ferry. Before taking his seat on the Imperial-aligned side of the table he takes a long gaze over the local landscape, his focused lighting-blue eyes taking in the sight. These war-torn contested zones all looks so much different than they had when the campaign started... Approaching the Republic hero is another man of note within the NR Navy. Leo Corak also clothed in a simple robe steps up next to Korbel with his sapphire eyes looking across the river to the Imperial gathering. In a low voice, the former pilot remarks, "So this is how the Corellian affairs finally come to an end. If only there had been a willingness to do this years ago so many more lives would have been saved." As Korbel steps on to one of the ferry-skids, accompanied by his good and long time friend, Leo Corak, he speaks in a quiet voice, "I highly doubt that we will find any sort of agreement made. In fact, I feel as though there is something else that is going on." Korbel says. Since leaving the Intelligence division of the Republic, at least officially, Korbel has remained largely unseen, choosing to train and devote his life to the Republic in a different way. "Thank you for joining me. I do not need guards, but I much prefer that we handle these things in pairs, as we once did in the skies." Korbel then waits quietly as the ferry moves towards the platform. Once there, Doril steps off and moves towards the table, standing in front of his assigned chair, closing his eyes for a moment, clasping his hands in front of him, and taking a deep and relaxing breath. "Good afternoon." Valerius drawls cooly, resting his elbows on the table and giving Korbel and his companion a long, icy stare lasting for several seconds. Slowly--very slowly at first--he reaches into one of his pockets and pulls out a candy bar. As he begins to unwrap it, the crinkling noise of the foil is the only sound in he dead quiet between them. "Galaxy crunch?" he offers, extending half of the confection across the table. Leo nods slowly in agreement of Korbel's words as they travel over the river to the table. Taking a deep breath as well, the pilot seems to relax into a trance for a moment before he eyes the Imperial officer leading the discussions. As he remains standing behind his seat and hears the first words spoken by the officer, he calmly says back, "No, thank you. Shall we begin the peace talks?" Reaching out to take his half of the bar, Korbel nods to Valerius. "If he won't, I will. I love these things." The middle aged man says before taking a bite of the bar, then finishing his half in a second bite. Once he is done chewing, the former director of Republic intelligence sits back in the chair a bit, but still remaining aware of what is going on around him. He is, however, remaining non-confrontational if at all possible in this situation. Despite his somewhat relaxed nature, it is obvious that the Corellian takes this very seriously. His eyes fall directly on to Valerius' and then he nods, "So, a discussion about the Empire moving out of Corellia and returning it to the Corellians." Doril says, beginning the conversation. After nibbling on his own section of the bar, Valerius stashes the bar back away in his pocket and regards the former NRI director. "How about a discussion about the Republic moving out of Corellia and leaving it to the Empire?" he retorts, his tone still cool, almost factual. "It isn't nice to start negotiating from the extreme end of the spectrum." Leo gives Korbel only a side glance as the other officer eats the candy and begins the negotiations. As the Imperial retorts to the NRI Director's comment, the pilot comments, "So you do not wish to recognize that the people of Corellia have the right to govern themselves? If I remember correctly, your occupation here was a hostile take-over." Korbel looks towards Leo for a moment, his brow raising, before his attention goes back towards Valerius. "The Republic is prepared to assist in allowing the people of Corellia to return to self governance. They are going to make their own decision about whom they wish to lead them, and whom they wish to ally with. They need not be forced any longer. It is the intent of the New Republic to see the Empire removed from the planet. I would much prefer that this is done without war. The Jedi have asked me to represent them in this matter." Korbel says. "Hence this conversation. It is time, Valerius, for you and your people, to leave my home world." "It is not Imperial policy to deal in half-measures," Valerius intones quietly, looking between Leo and Korbel one by one. "Nor to turn tail and flee against hard resistance. That's not what they're give _these_ for, and I'm not about to start a trend." he gestures to his captain's pin. "The Council of Moffs and the Emperor, not the Jedi, decide where the Empire ends and the Republic begins!" Valerius stands, stretching his hands out on the table. A few breaths later, a long sigh escapes him. "I was hoping that your superiors would recognize their situation and extend more reasonable terms. Apparently I was hoping for too much. To be clear, there is no desire for further bloodshed and loss of life, but we _will_ protect our territories." Another long gaze is offered to Valerius, and when he stands from his place, Korbel is quick to stand as well, his right hand moving close to the cylinder at his side, but not touching it. Instinct. "Perhaps you do not understand. Forcing the people of Corellia to serve you will only make them hate you more and want the Republic's help even more. You do us great service. Leave now, and there will be no further blood shed. Do not leave now, and we will be forced to intervene." Korbel offers towards Valerius. "You do not want the Jedi to intervene. Go now, and let there be peace. As it should be." Having chosen not to seat himself, Leo only watches for a moment as the words begin to fly between the two men. As Korbel's hand moves towards his lightsaber for a moment, the sapphire eyes of the pilot glance at the weapon before returning to Valerius. To the debate, he adds, "Do not make us resort to what we all least desire. Allow the people of Corellia to make their own decisions and leave them at peace. Do not see yourself as fleeing, but returning what which is not rightfully yours." "They _are_ making their own decisions. Look around you. As you no doubt may have noticed, there are still some that understand what it means to be a part of the glory of the Empire." Valerius retorts. "And those who made the wrong decision will be suitably dealt with. You can assure your superiors of that when you return to tell them how we've taken their insult." "Then our discussion is closed. Once again, you are wasting our time completely. You are wasting the time and the lives of those who are opposing your oppression. It is a sad way to be. You are not helping people, you are removing their lives." Korbel then turns to move back to the small craft to take he and Leo back. "We are done, Leo. Let us return. I must contact the Jedi Council and the Republic leadership. We will have to repel the Empire." He turns to gaze at Valerius. "I suggest that you make a decision to leave this planet. The Empire will not win. The council has foreseen it." With that, the Padawan steps on to the hovering platform that is waiting for he and Leo. "May you reconsider your decision before our fleets attack," Leo adds as he turns away from the negotiation table and follows alongside Korbel to the transport. Under his breath, the pilot comments, "May the Force be with us." "Sergeant. We're leaving." Not bothering to grace the two rebels with a response, the Inquisitor's captain turns around and walks back to the ferry platform that brought him here. "Alert my tactical advisory staff, I want a meeting at the top of the hour."